The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an actuator system and relates to, for example, the semiconductor device which includes H-bridge circuits and the actuator system which includes the semiconductor device.
The H-bridge circuit is used as a driver circuit which controls a solenoid valve and/or an actuator such as a motor and so forth used to operate a powered window, a door lock and so forth of a vehicle. Such an on-vehicle driver circuit as described above controls the actuator which handles large current of several amperes (A) to several tens of amperes and therefore high functional safety is requested to the on-vehicle driver circuit. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-093373 discloses a semiconductor device which controls the motor by using an H-bridge circuit.
In addition, in a case where control using the plurality of H-bridge circuits is achieved, use of a plurality of chips on each of which one H-bridge circuit is formed is conceivable. However, in recent years, investigations of a one-chip solution which is a technology for achieving control by one chip on which the plurality of H-bridge circuits are formed are promoted.